1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blower housing for a blower driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,191 discloses a blower housing for dual blowers driven by an intermediately disposed motor for the circulation of air. Although the apparatus of this patent operates satisfactory, problems have occurred in the manner that the motor has been supported. In the past, the motor has been engaged and supported only by two gaskets which sometimes results in the motor being unbalanced or tilted and not horizontal relative to the blower housing which results in the blowers hitting the inside of the blower housing upon rotation.